


Sex in the Shadow Realm

by cashburgerwithfries



Series: Duck Smut: The Next Generation [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Choking, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, I Fucking Suck At Endings, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, caught masturbating, covered in cum, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashburgerwithfries/pseuds/cashburgerwithfries
Summary: The Shadow Realm is a strange place, filled with malicious creatures and magical entities. It is mainly dangerous, however, for one trait. It converts strong emotions into monsters. Jealousy, hatred, greed, disgust, any emotion can set this off, and the consequences are severe. Lena learns that especially well when she gets sent back there extremely, incredibly horny.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, (one sided), Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/ Shadow Tendrils, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck/Webby Vanderquack
Series: Duck Smut: The Next Generation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598551
Comments: 24
Kudos: 25





	Sex in the Shadow Realm

**Author's Note:**

> Can't find smut for your favorite Ducktales ship? Suggest it. (more details at the end)

Lena hated the shadow realm. It usually wasn’t really as bad as it could be, she lived as Webby’s shadow, which had its advantages. She got to learn all about her, the adventures she went on, how she interacted with the triplets, what she looked like when cumming. Okay, so Lena may or may not spy on Webby when she’s in the shower, and changing, and mastrubating. Alright, it sounds bad, but if she was gonna be stuck as Webby’s shadow forever, she may as well take what she can get. 

The only problem was when Webby’s shadow disappeared. Whenever she would turn out the lights, descend into a dark tomb, and hide in the rafters, Lena would be sent spiraling back to the realm of darkness, until light reached Webby again.

Lena leaned against a wall, surveying the invertedly colored room. She was excited, after a couple months you learned someone’s habits, and she could tell that Webby was about to mastrubate. Fortunately for Lena, Webby always liked to do it with a side lamp turned on, so she was able to see the show.

Sure enough, the ceiling lights were clicked off, leaving just the small bedside lamp on. Webby crawled onto her bed, completely naked, and Lena admired the view. Her breasts were small but perky, her ass pert and round, and her pink pussy lips glistened in the light. Lena would give anything to wrap her beak around that cunt. 

But she knew it wasn’t meant to be that way. Even if she wasn’t stuck in the shadow realm, the fact of the matter was that Webby just wasn’t into her. Before the Shadow War, Lena thought she had a chance at least, but being someone’s shadow offered you a lot of information, including who they were attracted to, and spoiler alert, it wasn’t Lena.

Webby laid down on her back, and spread her legs, her pussy gleaming in the yellow light. She reached to her bedside table, and pulled out a light purple tapered column of plastic. She lined it up with her wet hole, and shoved the dildo into her pussy, her fingers quickly finding a small switch at the bottom. An electric hum filled the room, and Webby started to squeak and moan, finding a rhythm in her thrusts. 

Lena climbed on top of the bed, lying between Webby’s thighs, her eyes directly over the girl’s pussy. Watching in excruciating detail as the vibrating dildo slid in and out of her snatch, stimulating every inch of her walls, and listening to her adorable moans, and squeaks. 

Lena’s hand crept toward the edge of her sweater as a familiar heat pooled between her legs. She lifted it up, her hand finding its way to her dripping wet folds. She rubbed her mound viciously, pinching her clit, tracing her wet hole, her finger dipping into her pussy. 

“Oh Louie, fuck me!” Webby moaned, and Lena sighed. Great, it was going to be one of those nights. Oh well. She dipped her fingers deeper into her wet hole, bringing them to the knuckle, and pumping them with feverish desperation. She was so close to cumming, so close to that amazing climax. 

Ugh, but once again the feeling died down quicker than it came, leaving her frustrated. At this point she didn’t know why she did this to herself. Ever since that night in the money bin, she hadn’t been able to make herself cum. She tried everything she had access to as a shadow, but nothing worked, still almost every night she tried.

She rubbed her clit, even harder, pumping as many fingers that would fit into her snatch. The feeling right before the release built up again, yes she would make it this time. Tonight was the night.

“Webbs, are you in there? Are you alright?” Louie’s voice sounded from the hallway, and Webby let out a surprised squeak. She shoved the dildo all the way in, turning off the vibrations, leaping under the covers, and clicking off her lamp as Louie opened the door. 

Well shit. 

Lena was sucked back into the shadow realm, when you were somebody’s shadow you got to see their world, granted in inverted colors, still you got to experience the real world. However, the shadow realm proper was a dark, desolate place. It didn’t really have a definite shape, just a void vacuum of darkness. That being said, it was a thousand times more dangerous than the normal world. In the darkness, creatures lurked, magical entities festered, and ancient powers thought long dead survived. But it was especially dangerous for Lena. See in the shadow realm, emotions, feelings were the most powerful thing in existence, because almost everything there didn’t possess them, and when she was Magica’s shadow, Lena didn’t either.

However, now she was different, she had spent time in the world as a flesh and blood being, and she carried over her capacity to feel. This was incredibly bad. Whenever a strong emotion existed in the shadow realm, an embodiment of it was always soon to follow. Hate, jealousy, fear, greed, disgust, even happiness and joy, they could all be formed into powerful monsters. Sometimes they would try and accomplish some twisted version of your own goals, other times it turned on you instantly. Mostly the latter.

Normally, Lena didn’t have a problem with this, she would vent all her feelings as Webby’s shadow, and then come back to the shadow realm with her emotions under control. However, that was when she knew that her banishment to the darkness was imminent, and had time to prepare. 

This time when she was sent to the shadow realm, it was while her heart was pounding out of her chest, fingers in her pussy, right on the brink of orgasm. She dropped onto the smooth black obsidian plane that served as the realm’s ground, her fingers continuing to pump out of pure instinct, she couldn’t stop now. She desperately pounded her fingers, stimulating every inch of her twat. It was no use. The orgasm faded from her body once more, and she slid her hand out of her hole. 

Her breathing decreased to normal, heart rate slowing down as she flopped down on the cold ground. Damn it, what did she have to do to get a climax around here. Fucking Louie, always ruining her life, always being in the way. First taking her girl, and now banishing her to the shadow realm just as she was about to- Oh no. Did arousal count as a strong emotion? It probably did. She couldn’t fight an emotionally charged monster, she didn’t have the means. Why, she remembered the last type of creature she had seen. 

It was the first time she was shoved back, while trying to protect Webby, the fear and panic that flooded her senses had summoned a Lupa. It was terrifying, huge, it had almost killed her, the only reason she got away was because she became Webby’s shadow, and the monster was gone by the time she was sent back. This time she had no such luck (thanks Louie!) and she had just summoned another one. She took a deep breath trying to get her fear under control, the last thing she needed was more than one monster. 

Just as she feared, the ground in front of her broke open, a shadowy tendril rearing out of the hole. She scrambled to her feet and ran in the opposite direction, the stone crumbling and giving way to more shadows with every step. She didn't know or care where she was running to, as long as she could lose the tendrils. However, her lack of a destination proved to be her downfall, as she turned sharply, trying to avoid another shade when she ran face first into another. She fell on her ass, and the tendril wrapped itself around her neck, picking her up effortly. 

Lena struggled against it, but it was no use, the thing was made of pure black magic, it could only be destroyed by other magic, and Lena’s magic died with Magica’s staff. All she could do was hope that the creature didn’t want to kill her, which was incredibly unlikely. Oh well, she had a good run in two worlds, she got to meet Webby, and everyone thought she was dead anyway, so it could be worse. Still, let it never be said that Lena will go down without a fight.

“What do you want you monster!?” she spat through her constricted airway, kicking and trying to free herself, and the tendril lifted her up higher. At least a dozen new tendrils broke from the stone, rising up towards her. She tried to distance herself from the thinner tentacles as much as possible, but they seemed to have no limit as to their length.  
“If you’re going to kill me, get it over with already!” she challenged the monster, but it didn’t respond, didn’t even acknowledge the fact that she had spoken. But the tendrils drew ever closer, starting to coil around her webbed feet and ankles, she swung her legs, trying to disentangle them, but the tendrils grew taunt, stopping her movement.

The tentacles reached about halfway up her legs, when her arms were snagged by similar feelers, wrapping around and up her arms. The tendrils reached her shoulders and mid-thighs respectively before stopping, pulling themselves taunt, and forcing her limbs away from her body, spread eagling her in the middle of the air. 

That’s when it got interesting. Several more tentacles approached her, but when they reached her, they grabbed hold of her sweater and loose collared shirt, tearing them off in one motion. Leaving Lena completely exposed to the realm.

“What the hell?!” she exclaimed as the drafty air whistled around her bare white breasts. They hung out, pink nipples pebbling and hardening at the sudden drop in temperature. While her exposed snatch was tickled as the unearthly wind brushed against her still sopping wet folds. Tiny tendrils, no wider than an average index finger snaked their way up her body, hovering over her breasts. The shade around her neck tightened, almost as if expecting resistance as the other tendrils wrapped around her stiff nipples, eliciting a sharp gasp from her, they each coiled around her entire breast, a tight spring of darkness enveloping her flesh, and entangled with one another, applying unbelievable pressure and binding her breasts together. 

Even more thinner tendrils came from below, supplementing the ones already there. They caressed against her nipples, squeezing and rubbing her breasts, earning an involuntary moan from Lena. A thicker tentacle emerged from below as her soft flesh was fondled, and snaked between her legs. She had a sneaking suspicion on where exactly it would end up, especially as her inner thighs were wrenched further apart.

“Oh you gotta be shitting me.” she cursed, though her pussy thought otherwise of the situation, it was dripping wet, heat pooling there. Apparently her cunt was drooling for shadow tentacle. Great. Just… great.

It slinked between her thighs, resting at the entrance of her hole for approximately a half a moment, before slamming into her pussy. Lena whined as the tentacle violated her, reaching as far in as possible, lodging itself against her cervix. The tentacle pounded into her, as tiny slivers of smoke broke off the one penetrating her, and caressed the rest of her folds, pulling and squeezing her clit, while touching and groping every part of her.

The thick tendril started to pump in and out of her, slowly at first but surely gaining speed. It didn’t take long before it was pistoning with the speed and efficiency of a motor, pounding her, provoking a whine or mewl with each thrust. Lena looked down to see a large bulge stretching her smooth midriff out. The tendril just kept increasing its speed, slamming into her, and scraping against her walls. She whined as the molten liquid pooled between her thighs, she was there, right about to let her climax overwhelm her.

It was then that the Lupa attacked. It appeared out of nowhere, a bright flash of white and pink, a giant scorpion beast running toward her. The tentacle immediately pulled out, facing the stampeding monster, it seemed fucking pissed. Kinda like Lena, her release denied from her as an incredible sense of emptiness filled her pussy.  
“I don’t know how, but this is totally Louie’s fault.” she growled.

The glowing beast of fear skidded to a halt in front of the mass of shadow tendrils. She knew the damn monster saw her, or at least sensed her, because it transformed into her worst fear. Magica De Spell as Lena knew her, a glowing silhouette of magic, with bright glowing color. It didn’t even matter that she was a blinding white instead of Magica’s black. She could feel the creature’s magical power from there. It was powerful. She was going to die.

The mass of shadows broke the ground as a dozen new tendrils broke from the ground, bigger and stronger than the others, surrounding the Lupa. They shot out as fast as lightning, coiling around the bright being with overwhelming darkness like a jungle snake. Beams of light shot out from the Lupa, dissipating several tendrils, but the next second, the shadows surrounded the monster completely. The tentacles ripped the Lupa apart, tearing off pieces of light the way one broke bread. In a flash of blinding light, the creature disappeared. 

The tendril that had penetrated her not a minute before turned to Lena as if expecting some type of praise. She was having none of it.

“Really? You can kill a Lupa, sure, very impressive, but did you really have to pull out to do that? I was right there, one second more, you couldn’t have waited one second more!” she scolded the being, but it seemed incredibly unimpressed. 

The tendril around her neck tightened, and Lena could feel herself become more lightheaded with every second. The tentacle that had been penetrating her pussy rose up, the smaller offshoots condensing into itself. It hovered right outside of her beak, and waited. not making a move, not even twitching, waiting patiently for...something.

“What are y-MMFFFF!” Lena opened her beak, and in a flash the tentacle was in her mouth, coating her tongue with her own bittersweet juices as it forced its way down her throat. Her gag reflex kicked in, and she coughed against it, but the tendril paid no mind, barreling past her uvula and into her windpipe. Another shade tentacle appeared, wrapping around her eyes, leaving her blind.

Not a second later and another, bigger tentacle plunged into her cunt without warning, pounding her with all its might. The tentacle in her throat began to move slowly, thrusting, pulling out of her throat to the entrance, then shoving back in. And, like all the others, it was gaining speed. 

The two tore in and out of her holes, fast as lightning, yet picking up the pace with every thrust. Lena moaned onto the one tendril uncontrollably as her pussy was pounded by the other. It filled every conceivable inch of space in her cunt, filling her from lips to cervix, as Lena coated it in her juices. Then, as soon as it appeared, the other tendril was gone from her wet tunnel, she whined into the shadow, unhappy to be deprived from that full feeling again. 

It lasted for about a second before a fresh, dry tentacle barged into her cunt, drilling her harder than ever before. Then she felt a new sensation as wisp like streams of smoke spread apart her ass cheeks, and a cool wet tendril slid between them. It hesitated for a split-second, touching her pink, puckered hole, before slamming into her, forcing its way in. The sensation was so painful, yet through the haze of the fucking and blood deprivation, all she could feel was an intense, overwhelming pleasure as every single one of her holes were filled.

She whimpered through the tentacle as the pressure between her legs built, stronger than ever before, a molten, soaking heat that spread through her whole body. Suddenly she was hyper aware of everything, the pounding in her ass, the small spasming of her cunt, the unbelievable pressure on her breasts, nipples, and clit, the wet slaps that filled her ears, the soreness of her throat as she moaned, the slightly bitter taste of the shade, all of it.

She screamed as her release finally hit her. Her nervous system was set on fire as her cunt contracted around the tentacle, coating it in wave after wave of her fluids. The tendril in her throat slammed all the way in and pulsated, sending spurts of hot, thick cum down her throat, the warmth pooling in her gullet. The others fired off in sequence, pumping her pussy and ass full of molten cum.

But the tendrils didn’t stop, they didn’t even slow down. They sped up, sinking into her at ever increasing rates, cumming constantly in her orifices, filling them to overflowing, and giving her climax after climax with no end in sight. Tears flowed freely out of her eyes as she rode the tenth, (or was it twelfth?) wave of overwhelming pleasure, cunt contracting painfully on the tendril, as new shots of thick cum ran down her throat, and breached her ass. She sobbed onto the shadow as another tsunami of ecstasy flooded her senses, her surroundings turning into a complete haze of buzzing and muddled senses.

She barely registered it when the tendrils pulled out and unraveled, she didn’t notice when they pointed towards her one last time, she didn’t feel it as their scorching cum hit her body, when her knees hit the floor as the tentacle around her neck lowered her gently onto the ground, and when it tightened around her windpipe, she fell easily into sleep.

Lena woke up on the hard, cold, stone ground curled into a tiny ball. She stretched out, every inch of her felt like it got hit by a train. She tried to open her eyes, but something had glued them shut, she reached up and felt the dried cum covering her face. She scraped it off, and opened her eyelids.

She was completely covered in the shadow’s release, but it was smoky. As in the cum was completely black and grey, and it covered every inch of her. She didn’t bother getting up, content to sit in the dark realm, legs spread, entirely exposed, cold cum dripping out of her abused holes. 

Her hand slowly drifted lower, and hovered over her stretched cunt for a second before hesitantly rubbing the sore area. It slowly heated up, wetness pooling once more, she entered a couple fingers and started to pump, looking to summon a certain creature.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, if you liked this than why don't you suggest something? I do in fact take suggestions, and I will do most of them. I also personally love writing for ships with smaller fanbases. So, can't find smut for your favorite Ducktales ship? Suggest it. Tell me any and all set ups, dynamics, pairings, positions, actions, specific details, etc. that you want along with your suggestion. Plus, I'm not one of those weirdos who does a limited time suggestion box, so either drop your suggestion in the comments, or if you're feeling self-concious, contact me privately at cashburgerwithmayo@gmail.com Fair warning, I will credit you for the suggestion in the piece unless you tell me not to.  
> Ta-ta for now.
> 
> With the copy-pasted shit outta the way this is my list for the following smut pieces I'm writing, 1 being the next to be published.  
> 1\. Della/Scrooge  
> 2\. Truth or Dare, Huey/V, Dewey/Lena, Louie/Webby, etc. (if I listed all the pairings we would be here all day  
> 3\. Beakley/Lena  
> 4\. Fenton/Della


End file.
